Do What You Want
by Bride-of-Constantine
Summary: Derek comes home to Stiles -who's recovering from a gangbang. Derek wears him out even more, while Stiles tells him all about it. Derek/Stiles. Stiles/Peter/Isaac/The twins. Oneshot.


Okay, clearly have nothing better to do than write filthy smut.  
Ah, well.

Main pairing: Derek/Stiles.  
Side group pairings: Stiles/Peter/Isaac/the twins through mentions of a gang-bang.

I don't own Teen Wolf, or the characters. I just really, really like to play with them.

**Do What You Want**

When Derek pulled in the driveway at 10pm he wanted to murder his boss. Mr. Argent had kept him late and he had missed the little party he and Stiles had planned.

When he called to let Stiles know he wouldn't be able to make it, his boyfriend had offered to postpone until he could be there. Derek had told him nah, go ahead and enjoy himself, and he would play with him when he got home.

When he opened the front door to their shared two-story house, the smell of sex, sweat and cum hit his senses and his jeans tightened uncomfortably.

Fuck, how he wished he'd been here to watch Stiles get fucked like the little slut he was.

He dropped his bag and jacket in the middle of the floor, not caring where it landed and made his way up the stairs. The sight he was met with when he opened the bedroom door took his breath away.

Stiles lay face down on the bed, naked, a sheen of sweat covering his back and ass, the poor boy was sleeping. Derek smiled, then bit his lip and walked to the edge of the bed, reaching out to run his hand over the firm, red mounds of his boyfriends ass.

"Mmm, s'about time you showed up." Stiles said, pulling his left knee up toward his chest, giving Derek a breath-taking view of his swollen and used hole.

"Sorry, sweetheart. You know how Argent gets. Did you have fun baby?"

"Uh-huh." Stiles nodded, eyes still closed.

Derek toed off his shoes and climbed on the bed beside his worn out boyfriend. "Fuck, you're beautiful." he growled, slipping three fingers easily into the stretched hole, pumping them a few times, causing the younger man to whine.

"So sloppy." Derek whispered, leaning down to taste. He moaned when the taste of cum burst across his taste-buds. "How many loads did you take baby? Tell me all about it." he said between licks.

Stiles moaned. "P-Peter, mmm, he brought over Isaac and the twins."

"Fuck." Derek groaned. He unbuckled his belt and pulled down his zipper, when his aching dick finally sprang free he stroked it a few times before yanking Stiles' hips back and spreading his ass cheeks with his thumbs.

"You're going to tell me what they did to you while I fuck you." Derek ordered before sliding inside of his boyfriend. He hissed, fuck, no resistance and he was already wet. Nothing had ever felt so good. He leaned down and licked across Stiles' neck, kissing and biting his shoulder while his boyfriend whimpered.

"Th-they took turns." Stiles squeaked. "Peter licked me open, while Isaac sucked me." he continued, shoving his ass weakly against Derek's thrusting hips.

Derek picked up the pace, moaning at the squelching noises of his cock sliding into his boyfriends loose hole.

"Then Peter pulled me onto his lap so I could ride him. While th-the," he screamed. "the twins took turns fucking me from behind..oh -I came so hard Derek!"

Derek stopped thrusting, just grinding his hips now. "God that's hot. Did you like having two cocks fucking you baby?"

"Uh-huh. Almost passed out, it was so good."

"Next time, i'll be one of them." Derek whispered, picking the pace back up until slapping noises filled the room. "What else?"

"They took turns, pounding me into the wall. One after the other until I was overflowing with their cum. Then Peter fucked me. He's so good Derek, so big. So rough. He doesn't fuck me like you do though."

"No one ever will." Derek growled.

"I know." Stiles agreed.

Derek sunk his teeth into his boyfriends neck, slamming brutally inside, making Stiles his again.

Stiles came with a hoarse sob, teeth sinking into the pillow. "Sogoodsogood Derek, love you."

"I love you too baby," Derek managed to get out before he spilled himself into Stiles' already cum filled hole with a deep growl.

He pulled out and fell to the side, pulling Stiles to him and kissing him deeply.

"I didn't kiss any of them." Stiles said, blinking up at him.

Derek smiled, running his hands up and down the beautiful body at his side.

"Good boy." 

* * *

So... as you've probably already guessed, i'm a perv lol. I listened to **Lady GaGa**'s **Do What You Want** while writing this,  
It's where I took the title from. I hope some of you liked it!  
Review!


End file.
